warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Warband of Sektoth
The Warband of Sektoth is a large warband of Chaos Space Marines dedicated to the service of Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways. The Warband of Sektoth is a splinter warband of the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion that was founded and commanded by the infamous Chaos Sorcerer Sektoth the False Whisper, a master manipulator of the power of the Warp. This warband is active in the Calixis Sector and the Screaming Vortex, one of two massive Warp Storms which separate the Calixis Sector of the Imperium from the Koronus Expanse. Sektoth's warband consists of hundreds of elite warriors, Thousand Sons Rubric Marines, Chaos Sorcerers and thousands of lesser, mortal soldiers who die at his bidding. When Sektoth desires the holdings of another warband he moves decisively and quickly. He is also known for never using the same tactics twice to achieve his mysterious objectives. In the wake of his seemingly random acts of violence, Sektoth harvests what profit he requires and leaves the rest to be picked clean by the vultures of the galaxy. Often, the resources expended in the Warband of Sektoth's raids far out-strip what could possibly be gained. Unknowable as his actions are, however, Sektoth is guided by a dark resolve and is granted resources by an impossibly powerful benefactor, though to what nefarious end remains unknown. Warband History Sektoth the False Whisper is a master manipulator and leader of a rather piratical warband of Chaos Space Marines. He and the Thousand Sons at his command strike without warning against anyone who has resources he requires in his research of the Rubric of Ahriman. Dozens of lesser psykers have fallen under his sway, exchanging their martial utility for the honour of cowering at the hem of Sektoth’s robe. His warband is large, with hundreds of elite Astartes warriors that report to him and thousands of lesser soldiers who die at his bidding. When Sektoth desires the holdings of another warband he moves decisively and quickly. His light frigate, The Unyielding, arrives in orbit and hides behind a nearby astral body. He deploys his psykers into the local population to disrupt the daily operations of his target. His minions report to him telepathically, collecting information as they commit sabotage. What happens next has never been the same twice. Sektoth tends to prefer tactics that turn his enemies on themselves. He once garnered enough power to drive an entire planet mad with a single word whispered in every citizens’ mind. This preference is not absolute, as he is not afraid to use more direct methods. He reduced the Gardens of the Exquisite Delight to swampland by commandeering a hijacked ''Iconoclast''-class Destroyer and crashing the kilometre-long warship into an ocean on the far side of the world, wrecking the planet’s climate in the processes. In the wake of this seemingly random act, Sektoth harvests what profit he requires and leaves the vultures to pick the bones. Often, the resources expended far out-strip what he could possibly gain. Unknowable as his actions are, however, he is guided by a dark resolve and is granted resources by an impossibly powerful benefactor. Notable Warband of Sektoth Members *'Sektoth the False Whisper' - A powerful Chaos Sorcerer, Sektoth leads his large warband in pursuing whatever mysterious objectives he sets for himself. He prefers applying tactics that turn his enemies against themselves. He once garnered enough power to drive an entire planet mad with a single word whispered in every citizens’ mind. This preference is not absolute, as he is not afraid to use more direct and coneventional methods. He reduced the Gardens of the Exquisite Delight to swampland by commandeering a hijacked Iconoclast Destroyer and crashing the kilometre-long warship into an ocean on the far side of the world, wrecking the planet’s climate in the process. Warband Fleet *''The Unyielding'' (Unknown Class, Light Frigate) - Sektoth uses this warship to arrive in orbit and hides behind a nearby astral body. He deploys his psykers into the local population to disrupt the daily operations of his target. His minions report to him telepathically, collecting information as they commit sabotage. Warband Appearance Warband Colours The Warband of Sektoth wear Power Armour coloured identical to that worn by the Thousand Sons, favouring royal blue with gold trim as well as ornate crests on their helmets similar to the striped cloth crowns of ancient Gyptian pharaohs. Warband Badge The Warband of Sektoth, like the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion and the Prodigal Sons Warband, incorporate the Ouroboros, an ancient symbol depicting a serpent or dragon eating its own tail, as their badge. Sources *''Black Crusade: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 341 Gallery File:Sektoth-0.jpg|Sektoth the False Whisper, leader of the Warband of Sektoth es:Partida de Sektoth Category:W Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Thousand Sons Category:Screaming Vortex